Undercover Princess
by DemonCentaur
Summary: Amber & Gino have been best friends for a very long time. When she turns 13, she leaves Japan & flies to England. But when she returns 6 years later to Japan, why is there a little girl with her? And how does Suzaku play in all of this? K for now, M later
1. Leaving and Discovering

I'm thirteen years old and my best friend is Gino Weinberg. We've been friends for the longest time and get mistaken for being lovers. We just laugh at that and shake our heads no. We both agreed we would never even try so we wouldn't jeopardize our friendship.

I was walking back to the school grounds to go to Gino's room. When I got there, I walked in and noticed he had company. I laughed because he always had people over. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Gino," I asked. He stared at me and nodded his head, leading me into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Amber," he asked a bit concerned. I looked anywhere but him. I looked around the kitchen and sighed. "I'm…leaving for a bit," I said softly. I saw his eyes widen. "Why," he practically screamed. I cringed a bit before responding. "I can't tell you," I said looking down. I heard him sigh. "You can't? Or you won't," he asked sternly. I looked up at him. "I won't. I'll be back. I promise you, I will be back. Maybe then I'll explain everything to you," I said looking up at him, pleading him silently for him to understand.

I saw him close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. "When are you leaving," he asked softly. My eyes began to tear up. "Today," I whispered. I saw him walk towards me before he engulfed me in a big hug. I held on to him as tight as I could and silently cried. He comforted me and rubbed my back. "Promise me you will stay safe? Don't get into any trouble. And come back in one piece," he whispered in my ear.

I hugged him tighter and nodded my head. "I promise, Gino," I said, looking up at him. He smiled at me and wiped my tears away. I sniffled and hugged him once more. "I'll miss you," I said. He hugged me more and chuckled. "I'll miss you more," he said. I knew he was smiling and giggled.

"Well, I better get going," I said, frowning that I couldn't hug him longer. "My flight leaves in an hour," I said. I felt him stiffen. I hugged him tighter. "Don't worry. I'll be back," I said before pulling away. "I'll call you in a while," he said. I kissed his cheek and walked out of the dorm to my room.

When I got out of his room, my tears flew freely. I packed my stuff and got in my car, before driving away to the airport. I was on my way to England.

I arrived at the airport in England and made my way to my hotel. When I settled in, I made my way outside and rented a car. I drove through dense forests for hours toward my one goal. I arrived at a village and slowly got out of my car.

I slowly walked around and was shocked to see all the little huts burned to the ground. I walked around for a while before trying to put out the fire. "Hello? Is anyone here," I yelled.

I put the fire out and began moving things out of the way, searching for any form of life. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I uncovered burnt bodies of some of the villagers.

_How did this happen,_ I thought. I made my way through the village and my skin burned. I looked around and noticed how badly the village was destroyed.

_This is all radiation. That's why my skin burns. I have to hurry,_ I thought to myself. I ran through all the debris and concluded that everything was in fact, destroyed.

In the distance I heard a noise. I neared the noised and noticed it was someone crying. I quickly ran to the noise. I slowed down to a halt when I was in front of the person crying. I saw one of the villagers, old and horribly injured lying on the ground covered in dirt, cradling a newborn baby. The woman tried to save her child.

Then she was speaking to me in the faintest voice. I had to strain my ears to hear her. She motioned for me to come closer. So I did. "Are you the princess," she choked out. My tears fell to the ground like a waterfall and I nodded my head. "Then please, please, I beg you. Take care of my child, please," she said weakly. My eyes widened and I knew she was going to die soon. She gently laid the crying being in my arms. I felt her arms give away. "Thank…you," she said, and she closed her eyes, never opening them again.

My body convulsed and my eyes were wide as I saw the corpse lying in front of me. I was in a trance until the baby's wailings brought me back. I rocked the baby back and forth, shushing it until it calmed down. I held her close and spoke to her. "It's alright Rima," I whispered softly. That was my favorite name and since her real mother didn't have a chance to tell me her name, I chose one to suit the month old baby.

I quickly made my way back to my car with Rima held close. When I got in, I had to make sure Rima's seat was safe. Once I situated her, I sped off back to town. On my way, I noticed Gino had called and left a message. I sighed. I did not have time for this.

I gently took Rima out of the car and made my way to the store. I bought all the essentials for a baby: diapers, clothes, milk, food, bibs, toys, playpen, etc. I spent almost all my money and loaded it into my car before heading back to my hotel.

I laid Rima in her new playpen and pulled up a chair to watch her. I noticed she was a bit dirty and decided to give her a bath.

After her bath, I dressed her in her new clothes and then set her down in the play pen. I was exhausted and knew I would have to return to the village and try to repair it. I also needed to find if anyone else survived. As much as I would love to raise Rima, I was still only thirteen.


	2. Returning

Rima grew up pretty quickly. She was six years old. She calls me Mom even though she knows I'm not her biological mother. She knows a lot for her age. We've lived in the Hotel for six years now. The entire staff knows us. They all love Rima. Every year on her birthday, they throw a huge party for her. It makes my day to see her smile.

Living up in England for the past six years has been pretty decent. I think about Gino every day and wonder if he even remembers me. I work outside all the time so I've gotten really tan. Turns out when I went back to repair the village, some people managed to escape. They said it was a terrorist attack.

I helped repair the village and worked as a singer. Rima would always wait and listen in the studio as I worked.

I decided that it was time for me to head back home, to my real home in Japan. As much as I liked being acquaintances with the many different cultured people here, I really missed Gino. The French, Americans, Germans, and English people did not fill that hole in my heart from when I left all the people I cared about, especially Gino.

"Rima," I began, "how would you like to go to Japan? That's were I'm from. I'm sure you'll love it. I have a house over there and everything. What do you say?" She looked at me for a while, deep in thought. "Ok, Mom. When do we leave," she asked, excited to travel. "Tomorrow," I said. She ran around the hotel packing all her things. I smiled.

I booked a flight for both Rima and me. We got on the plane and waited for take off.

After our long flight, we finally arrived in Japan. My heart was beating extremely fast and I was giddy to see how Gino was. I smiled as I knew I kept my promise to him.

"Mommy, it's so pretty," Rima said as she held my hand through the airport. I giggled. "And you've only seen the airport. Wait until we get outside," I said. Her eyes widened and she pulled me along to get our baggage.

We grabbed our bags and walked to my old house. I was surprised my car and things were still there. I was also surprised that no one even came in for the dust that settled proved that there was no life in the house for years.

I let Rima play in the yard for a couple of hours as I tidied up the house. When it was spotless, it was time for bed. I tucked Rima in and smiled. "Goodnight, Mommy," she whispered sleepily. I smiled and nodded my head before turning out the light. Tomorrow I planned to go see Gino.


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
